Vehicles (e.g., automobiles) often have enclosed cabins in which the driver and any passengers (e.g., humans, pets, etc.) or other items (e.g., purses, luggage, etc.) may be while the vehicle is (or is not) traveling. In some scenarios, when the vehicle stops traveling, there may exist a situation in the cabin (e.g., item left behind, sound occurs) that some other entity (e.g., the driver, vehicle owner, etc.) may be interested in knowing about and/or for which the entity may be interested in taking action to remedy.